La mécanique du bonheur
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Je veux juste qu'on soit heureux.


Yo ! Voici un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Mécanique ».

Bonne lecture !

 **La mécanique du bonheur**

.

« Pardon, hein. »

Ça commence pas si mal, comme conversation. Ce type s'excuse tout le temps, après tout alors toi, t'as l'habitude.

« Tu comprends, je t'aime j'ai toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, et surtout pour nous. Mais là, t'as bien vu que ça va plus trop, non ? »

Tu fronces les sourcils, et il te regarde avec un sourire gentil. T'as pas envie qu'il soit gentil, pas avec toi, pas maintenant. Tu préfères quand il te regarde comme s'il avait découvert une merveille, qu'il te désire. Mais tu ne vois pas, non, ce qui ne va plus. Peut-être, la dernière fois t'as cogné son coup d'un soir trop fort, ouais, peut-être même bien que tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital, mais Ventus n'avait qu'à pas te tromper en premier lieu.

« Je …

—Non, ne dis rien, Van. Tu sais, je veux juste qu'on soit heureux. »

Tu prends sur toi, tu te retiens de lever les yeux au ciel parce qu'il le prendrait trop mal et que tu veux pas ça.

« Et pour être heureux il faut … de l'harmonie, de la paix, quelque chose de calme. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Est-ce qu'il croit sincèrement qu'il y a une « recette du bonheur » ou un truc du genre ? Est-ce qu'il croit qu'on peut se forcer à être heureux, comme ça, déclencher un mécanisme à la con quelque part, et que ça fonctionnera avec beaucoup d'efforts, mais à coup sûr ?

« Et donc ?

—Et donc j'ai quelques … propositions à te soumettre. »

Tu ris. Il a une liste devant les yeux, il a préparé son discours et ça te fait te marrer parce que franchement y a que lui pour faire ça et il est tellement adorable.

« Allez, accouche.

—Pour commencer, je voudrais qu'on s'aime un peu moins.

—Pardon ?

—Eh bien oui, j'ai beaucoup et réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte que ça me faisait très mal de t'aimer, et donc que c'était contraire au bonheur. Tu sais, l'amour. »

Tu secoues un peu la tête, parce que t'es pas très bien sûr de s'il est sérieux ou pas. Il a l'air de l'être, et il y a quelque chose qui ne veut pas fonctionner correctement dans ton crâne. Tout ce qui y résonne, c'est « Vivre, c'est le contraire d'aimer. », et tu trouves ça horrible de comparer mentalement ton petit-ami à Caligula, et tu te rassures en te disant que non, tu n'es pas Caesonia, loin de là.

« Tu voudrais … qu'on se voie moins ?

—Ça serait un bon début, oui.

—Donc on n'emménage pas ensemble ? »

Il fait non de la tête et tu te demandes comment il peut avoir l'air si serein en disant ça parce que toi, t'as même trop mal pour respirer correctement. Ça fait plus de deux ans que vous y pensez, vous venez de trouver un appart juste parfait et merde, la signature du bail est dans une semaine. Tu as déjà donné ton préavis de départ, et ton appart sera habité par un autre d'ici moins d'un mois. Tu vas pour protester, mais il a l'air si calme que tu abdiques. Il doit avoir raison. Ça serait con de vous forcer à vivre ensemble, si ça vous rend malheureux.

« Et après ?

—Pardon ?

—Et après quoi ? Après ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quand est-ce que tout redevient comme avant ? »

Tu dois avoir l'air paniqué, parce qu'il pose une main sur ton épaule. Tu remontes ton épaule et tu penches la tête, pour qu'il puisse te caresser. Ses doigts sentent sa foutue crème à la noix de coco et ça te calme.

« Jamais. »

Tu ouvres brusquement le yeux, et tu redresses la tête. Pardon ? Il souffle doucement, comme s'il t'invitait à respirer avec lui. Comme s'il te prenait pour un foutu gosse.

« L'idée, c'est de vivre un éloignement progressif, petit à petit, pour qu'on arrête de s'aimer doucement.

—Attends, tu me largues ?

—Ça n'est pas exactement ça. Disons, notre amour est une plaque au gaz. Si nous rompions tout de suite, ça serait comme souffler sur la flamme, elle s'éteindrait mais le gaz continuerait de couler et à la moindre étincelle BOUM. Là, on baisse doucement le feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne de lui-même. »

Est-il sincèrement en train de comparer tes sentiments à une foutue gazinière ? Mais merde, les humains, c'est pas des objets. Il peut pas être sérieux, non. Les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, les émotions, c'est pas un truc mécanique qu'on peut comprendre précisément à la seconde près.

« Mais si tu veux, oui, on peut dire que je te largue. »

Que quelqu'un te donne une gifle. Un coup dans les couilles. Maintenant. Parce que là, tout de suite, t'as besoin d'une bonne raison pour pleurer.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

—Non, ça va pas bien sa passer ! Ven, merde, tu t'écoutes parler ? On peut pas … Tu peux pas faire ça !

—Vanitas. Je … J'avais un peu d'espoir te concernant, mais je crois que ça ne marchera pas.

—Tu vois ?

—Tu vas être malheureux.

—Tout à fait ! »

Il écrase ton égo mais tu laisses faire. Il ne peut pas partir loin de toi. Ceci est hors du domaine du possible.

« Alors il faut que j'arrêtes absolument de te voir.

—Ven ? Ven, je te suis pas.

—Si je te vois, même un peu, et que tu es malheureux, je ne pourrais pas être heureux, tu comprends ?

—Mais c'est juste te voiler la face ! Tu sais que je serai malheureux.

—Mais j'espèrerai, Van, pour toi. Je crois en toi.

—Pas moi ! C'est des conneries, ça veut rien dire !

—Tu penses que tu ne pourras pas être heureux ?

—Bien sûr que non !

—Oh, je vois le problème. Tu as raison.

—Merci.

—En fait, tu n'es pas fait pour le bonheur. Tu ne seras jamais heureux, Vanitas. »

Tu le sais, ça. T'as pas besoin qu'il te le dise. Mais ça sonne étrangement dans sa bouche, comme un glas.

« Mais j'ai une idée ! Ça serait bien, si tu disparaissait, non ? »

Il a pété un câble. Il a dû péter un câble, ça ne peut pas être Ventus qui t'aime, ça ne peut pas être la bouche qui t'embrasse qui dit ça.

« Tu peux t'expliquer ?

—Eh bien, tu ne seras jamais heureux alors je ne comprends pas, pourquoi continues-tu de vivre ? Ça serait mieux que tu meures, non ? Comme ça, tu ne serais plus jamais malheureux, et moi je pourrai être heureux.

—Tu vas me tuer ?

—Non, quelle idée ! Si je vais en prison, je ne serai pas heureux. Et puis les gens me regarderaient bizarrement. Ce qu'il faudrait …

—C'est que je me suicide ?

—Dans l'idéal, oui. »

 _La mécanique du bonheur_

.

Voilà. Je trouve ce texte assez horrible, mais dans le fond je l'adore. Donc bon.

La fin est brusque, mais dans me tête c'est un peu une pièce de théâtre et là, il y aurait eu un noir.

Bon, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Ciao !


End file.
